Dr McCoy Friend and Guardian of a Wayward Captain
by Kalnaman
Summary: McCoy has his hands full with his wayward ‘Captain’. The question is; is he able to get a father/son bonding with his best friend who needs a father badly ?Warning: Spanking in this story. Don’t like? Then please don’t read or flame it!
1. Chapter 1

Doctor McCoy Friend and Guardian of a wayward Captain Part 1

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Spanking in this story. Don't like? Then please don't read or flame it!

A/N: My first Star Trek fanfic so please be nice.

Category: Gen. Friendship. Father/son.

Summary: McCoy has his hands full with his wayward 'Captain'. The question is; is he able to get a father/son bonding with his best friend (who needs a father badly)?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirk, Spock, McCoy or anything from Star Trek or the movie. I'm not making any money out of this story either. Just having fun borrowing them.

McCoy was once again very annoyed with a certain someone. "Jim, why do you always seem to want to annoy me? Now sit still so that I can bandage your arm."

"Because you always annoy me Bones. As I said I'm fine! I don't need being bandage up. It'll only look silly," Jim said while hopping off the examining table. And took a run for it to the exit of the sickbay.

"James Tiberius Kirk! Get your butt back on the table or I swear you won't like the consequences young man!"

"I'm not afraid of you. Remember I'm the captain. You can't Boss me around."

"I think you're forgetting something here boy. First of all I'm the CMO on this ship and I can order it's captain to do as I say when I think he needs medical attention. And second of all, you've been released of active duty as the captain for the time being. So technically Spock is the active Captain on USS Enterprise at the moment. And the third…"

"And that' so unfair. I'm fine and I'm still in all my faculties to command this ship! I'll never forgive you or Spock from releasing me from my duties! Why won't you all stop treating me like a kid! As I've told you over million times I** am an adult**!"

McCoy went to Jim and led him to a mirror. Jim fought him, but to none avoid. "Look in the mirror son. What do you see? How many adults do you see in the mirror? I for one can only see one and that's me."

"Okay Bones. Yeah maybe my body looks like an eighteen year old. But come on Bones! Chekov is seventeen and he's allowed to work on the bridge! I only look like a teenager, but mentally I am an adult! So I should be allowed to still be the active captain!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you? You don't look like an eighteen year old, but you look and are a fourteen year old boy. Starfleet doesn't allow a fourteen year old to command one of their ships. And by the way your emotions are that of a fourteen year old."

"Says who? It's my body; I should know how old it is! You can say all you want but my emotions is **not** that of a fourteen year old! It's that of a very annoyed Captain; whose staff is doing mutiny on him" Jim said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"As we got the okay from Starfleet it's not mutiny Jim. Now stop stalling. Get back to the table."

"No! Well since you say I'm not the active Captain, you can't force me to get medical attention!" With that Jim left sickbay. Though McCoy was faster. He picked Jim up and dragged him back to sickbay.

"O yes I can boy. You're forgetting something. Starfleet command pointed me as your guardian. Now behave or I will spank you. As I've promised you I would if you keep up with your behavior!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me son. You're this close to get one here and now!" McCoy said while showing Jim with his fingers how close it was.

Jim studied McCoy for a few seconds and he really didn't like what he saw. "Fine! Have it your way! But beware revenge is sweet!" Jim said hurrying to get on the table.

McCoy smiled. "Finally. Well remember son. If you're planning on a revenge that is inappropriate; your butt will be mine! And in the end it will be you who's sorry."

"Now let me see your arm." McCoy bandage Jim's swollen arm.

McCoy studied Jim while he took care of the boy's arm. The fourteen year old version of his best friend had a harder time to hide his pain than the adult version, even though he tried his best. He could see Jim was near tears.

"You're allowed to cry. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jim looked horrified at McCoy. "Cry? I never cry! Crying is only for babies and little girls! And why should I? I've experienced much worse than a swollen arm even when I was really fourteen years old."

McCoy studied Jim once again. He didn't like how his friend said it. He had a bad feeling that there was more to it. As Jim's CMO he had looked at Jim's medical history, sadly for some reason there wasn't any medical records of Jim from he was five till he joined Starfleet. So he couldn't find much and Jim's phobia of doctors and hospitals didn't help either. He thought that their friendship was a miracle because of Jim's phobia. Even that Jim seemed to only annoy him he was happy about their friendship. If it hadn't been for Jim he wouldn't have gotten over his divorce so quickly. Jim was the only one that could get his mind off his bloody divorce. He was happy that he and his ex wife didn't get any children or the divorce would have turned even bloodier and painful. He always wanted a child, but his ex wife didn't. She thought that a kid only would be in the way of getting what she wanted.

McCoy never in his wildest dreams thought that he'd become a guardian to his best friend that only a few weeks ago was downsized to a child. They were on their way to the nearest medical station to see if they could get Jim back to his adult self as there wasn't possible on the planet where he was downsized. Even Spock couldn't find a logical way to turn him back. McCoy was worried what was going to happen to his friend if he should grow up the normal way. Especially for his mental state. And would he be allowed to stay on the Enterprise? He hoped he would be allowed to. If he had to adopt him for Jim being allowed to stay he would. He couldn't imagine the ship without James Tiberius Kirk. Though he knew if he would stay a child he wouldn't be the Captain of this ship again for at least ten years, but if he knew Jim right it would take even less.

"Okay. Now you're good to go. But I expect you to go directly to our quarters. Stay put and stay out of trouble. And stay out of the gym for at least a week! And by the way no more learning the Vulcan combat you're not a Vulcan! Find some other kind of exercise that isn't dangerous of getting you back to my sickbay, since you hate that so much."

Jim rolled his eyes. "What's the fun in that? Too boring you know."

"Sorry son. But I forbid you. It's the fifth time you're in here because of your dangerous hobbies. I warn you, if you end up here once again because you did something I forbid you to, you **will** get the spanking I promised you!" McCoy said with a raised finger at Jim.

"Gee Bones. Spanking? Its old fashion you know. No one does that anymore."

"Sorry to tell you, but in the small town where I come from we still do. Now get to our quarters I'll be there as soon as I can and then we can get some supper."

"It's time you get out of the dark ages. Spanking is so out! By the way I still can't see why I can't live in my own quarters. I can take care of myself!"

"I think the downsizing has messed up your short term memory. As I remember you locked yourself in your quarters right after you were released from the sickbay you ended back in here with a concussion and your quarters was a mess. There were clearly signs that there had been a teenager in there and not a mature adult."

"But…"

"No buts! You're still going to live with me in our new quarters. It's the only way for me to keep a better eye on you to keep you out of trouble which by the way is a 24/7 job even when you were an adult it was tuff work and it's even worse now."

"Still no fair!" Jim said while leaving the sickbay.

"Remember, straight to our quarters or else!" McCoy yelled.

"Bossy Doctor!"

"Why does the kid always get the last word?"

oOo

Few days later in the gym.

"Come on Spock."

"Sorry Jim. I promised Doctor McCoy not to teach you more of Vulcan combat. And he mentioned that you are not allowed in the gym for a week because of your injured arm."

"I'm fine. A swollen arm is not going to get me in the way to have fun. Since you are the temporary Captain, until I'm back to normal, you can overrule him. Come on Spock don't be a spoilsport."

"It is illogical that I being a spoilsport, because I am not doing as you want. Since Doctor McCoy is your doctor and guardian it is illogical to go against his wishes. He is only thinking of your wellbeing."

Jim stomped his foot. "You and bossy Bones are no fun!" Jim said and ran out of the gym.

Spock only raised his eyebrows at the sight of the temper tantrum of young teen 'Captain'.

oOo

Jim ran to his own quarters. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed to be alone in there. On his way, he got annoyed by his crew. They smiled and talked fondly to him like they would to a young child. They sadly forgotten that he was their Captain, even that he for the time being was released from his duties. And Jim hated that. He didn't get the respect from them anymore. To them he was only a cute little kid. That was so unfair. He promised to himself that he would show them that he was still fit to be the Captain. As soon as he could see a possibility to show them he would. Then he really would be the youngest Captain in Starfleet.

In his quarters he went to his computer and looked up at Vulcan combat. He was going to show Spock and Bones that he was able to teach it to himself and that he could do it without getting hurt. As soon as he was finished with the research he started on the training in his quarters. But the training ended up being bloody. Jim fell and hit his head on his desk. The wound on his head was bleeding a lot. He was so not going to sickbay, afraid of Bones making his threat a reality. So he decided to find a way to stop the bleeding and avoid Dr. McCoy like a plague and Spock and the rest of the crew for that matter. He didn't want risking anyone to rattle on him. So he had to find a way to blind the scanners so the security and Spock wasn't able to trace him.

oOo

McCoy regretted that he hadn't forbidden Jim to walk freely on the Enterprise and let Spock assign a security guard to watch the kid's every move. They'd now been looking for hours and there was no sign of his whereabouts. That brat had fooled around with the scanners so even Spock couldn't trace him. That kid was too smart for his own good McCoy thought. "I promise you son you will get a very sore backside when I get my hands on you. But first I need to get you safe and sound in my sickbay. Please be okay."

Finding Jim's quarters in a mess hadn't shocked him as much as when he found Jim's blood. There was so much blood. As a doctor he knew that a small head wound could bleed a lot without being dangerous, but as a father he was worried sick of the wellbeing of his son. He thought it was weird that he already saw Jim as his son more than he saw him as his friend. Jim was still his friend though, but if he adopted him would he be able to be both his friend and doctor? He had a feeling that it never could be the same as when Jim was an adult. He would make sure that Jim would get a happy childhood and make sure that he comes to learn to not endangering his life unnecessarily. If he had to use discipline to do so he would, starting as soon as he got the boy back.

"Doctor McCoy and a medical team to the engineering STAT!" McCoy heard over the intercom. He didn't know how he knew but he was sure it was about Jim. He hurried to the intercom. "McCoy here. I'm on my way!" With that he hurried to give orders to his medical team.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor McCoy Friend and Guardian of a Wayward Captain Part 2

By Kalnaman

Warning: Spanking of a minor in this one. Don't like? Then please don't read or flame it!

A/N: I'm happy that some of you like my story and thank you for your reviews. And thank you to those of you who put my story on your story alert and favorite story list. I don't expect everyone liking it so thank you for trying. For those who doesn't like my story, its okay, there's enough stories on this site you can read instead, that's more in your liking.

McCoy had a hard time to keep calm on his way to engineering, afraid what he would find there. When he arrived he saw Spock and Scotty hovering over a small figure. His heart skipped a beat. He hurried to them and pushed them away to get some space for him and his medical team to do their job. And sure enough, the small figure was his friend and charge; James Tiberius Kirk the fourteen year old 'Captain'.

He was relieved when he found out that he was only unconscious. Though the kid had a nasty cut on his forehead that needed his attention. Whatever the kid had tried to do to keep it from bleeding didn't work. "Stubborn little brat!" McCoy said while he attended the boy's cut. In matter of seconds the cut was healed. "I should have treated it the old fashion way as a punishment. Well don't worry you're not out of trouble yet."

"Is Jim going to be alright Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"What his injuries concerns yes. But he won't be when I'm finished with him," McCoy answered and then went his attention back to Jim. "Jim you can open your eyes now. You can't fool me. I know you're back among us."

Jim let out a sigh and slowly opened his eyes. He had an idea how to try to avoid being punished. "W'ere am I? Who are you? Where is my mommy? I want my mommy!" Jim said and cried crocodile tears.

Spock looked worried at Jim and then at Dr. McCoy and then back at Jim and so did Scotty.

"Sorry child, but your mother is not here. Do not be afraid of us. We will do you no harm," Spock said.

Yes, I got them! Jim thought happily. But when he looked into McCoy's eyes that studied him closely got Jim worried. He cried louder and as he thought sounded more heartbroken. To get McCoy to believing it too that he didn't remember them or that he was really an adult and not a kid.

Jim got surprised when he was suddenly scooped up into Bones' arms and embraced into a hug. "Shh, shh son. I'll get you to our quarters."

"Is it wise Doctor? Should he not get to the sickbay for observation?"

"Am I the Doctor or what? And since when did you become one Spock? I'll stay with him. He doesn't have any signs of a concussion and his wound is healed and about his mental state, don't worry I'll handle that too." With that McCoy left with Jim in his arms.

As McCoy was alone with Jim on the corridor he said, "You can stop crying Jim. I know you're faking it. Sorry to tell you, but you won't get out of the punishment."

Jim got his head away from McCoy's neck and looked up at him. "What do you mean? Who are you anyway? You're not my daddy. He's dead. I want my mommy!" Jim said while sobbing.

Okay if you can play this game so can I, McCoy thought. "You had an accident. And it sounds like you've lost your memory. As Spock said, your mom isn't here. While she's gone I'm taking care of you."

"Where is she? And why did she leave me here with you? Where are we anyway? Are we on a spaceship? How do you know my mommy? Is Uncle Frank finally in jail? You mentioned something about punishment are you going to punish me for wrecking Frank's car?"

McCoy was starting to get a headache with Jim's ramblings. "You'll get your answers in all good time. First I need to get you to our quarters. Get you fed and to bed."

"Bed? I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not tired!"

"Your bedtime is at seven pm don't you remember? Oh sorry, forgot you got amnesia."

"No it's not!"

McCoy smiled. Got ya kid! McCoy thought. "It's not? How do you know that? Are you starting to remember?"

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't remember, but I'm sure it can't be true. It's too early. One thing I'm sure of is that I'm not a baby!"

"Maybe so, but your bedtime is still seven pm," McCoy said while he put Jim on the floor. They had arrived at their quarters. "Now let's get inside and get something to eat." When McCoy noticed that Jim was about to protest he said, "None negotiable son."

After they'd finished their dinner McCoy said, "Now go get a shower and get ready for bed. Let me know when you're done I'll tuck you in for the night and if you are a good boy I'll read you a bedtime story."

"O come on B…" oops he was about to blow it up big time! "Come on Doc. It's too early! And by the way I'm too old for a bedtime story!"

"To old? Strange, since the day I started to take care of you, I read bedtime stories to you every night."

"That's not true! I…"

"No? How do you know? Are you starting to get your memory back?"

"No. Well I think I'm too old for it now since I'm a day older."

"Okay if you think so no bedtime story then. Come on you better get ready for bed. You have to getup early for your classes with Spock."

Jim looked shocked up at McCoy. "Classes with Spock?"

"Classes as in school Jim. Since every fourteen year old have to attend school, Spock is teaching you."

Jim now looked horrified at McCoy. He was tempted to blow his cover right here and there. But he so didn't want Bones to win so he played along. Well he was sure he could always space out of Spock's boring lectures.

"Can hardly wait," Jim smiled brightly. McCoy looked disappointed at him, but then suddenly smiled. "Since you can't remember, I better inform you now that I expect a report on every subject that Spock teaches you. I think education is very important, so I want you to do your best in school."

Jim's face went white as a ghost. "What? You can't be serious!"

"You bet I am. Well hopefully you get your memory back when you wake up tomorrow. Maybe that would make it easier for you at school."

Jim wanted to think it over very carefully, so he went to the bathroom in a hurry. After the shower he let McCoy tuck him in for the night. He decided to think long and hard how he was going to continue this game. No way did he want Bones to win.

oOo

As soon as McCoy was sure Jim was asleep, which by the way took hours, he asked Spock to come to him.

"Thank you Spock for coming. I need your help."

"Is Jim alright?" He asked without looking concerned.

"Yes he is Spock."

"So he regained his memory?"

"Well I think he didn't lose his memory at all. He's just playing games with us to get out of a punishment that I promised him."

Spock raised his eyebrows. Not knowing how to respond to that he kept quite.

"Since he can play this game so can I. I'm treating him like he really is a child through and through until Jim get's annoyed with it and spills the beans."

"Spill the beans? Why would Jim spill the beans? That would be illogical."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I meant it figuratively Spock. I'm meant he'll confess that he never got amnesia in the first place. And before I forget it, I need your help to win this game."

"What kind of help do you need? As you said I am not a Doctor."

"I told Jim that he goes to school and that you are his teacher."

Spock raised his eyebrows once again. "Jim does not attend school and I am not his teacher. Why did you tell him so?"

"Because I thought that Jim would have given in by now. I knew he was stubborn but not that stubborn. He even didn't bolt when I told him that he has to give me a report on everything you teach him. Please Spock play with me and plan some classes for him. On every subject you can think of, that will teach him a lesson for sure."

Spock thought about it and then nodded. "It would be fascinating to see how he is going to react about me teaching him again. Like I did at the academy."

McCoy smiled brightly. "Thank you Spock!" McCoy said while clapping Spock's left shoulder. Spock just raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to make Jim regret that he thought that he could get away with his foolishness and disobedience without punishment."

"I better go to my quarters and plan Jim's classes," Spock said and then left McCoy and Jim's quarters.

McCoy smiled brightly he was sure he was going to win now that he had Spock to help him.

Before McCoy went to bed he went to Jim's room. He was happy to see and hear that he still was sound asleep. He smiled fondly at the sleeping boy. Adult Jim had looked cute too when he was asleep but his fourteen year old self looking even cuter. He looked like an innocent little boy, if he didn't know better that is. When the boy was awake he was always into mischief even more than his adult version was. Even so he couldn't help care about the kid. Before he left Jim's room he kissed Jim's forehead. "Good night son. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

oOo

McCoy was sure that Jim would claim that he got his memory back when he went to wake him up. He was disappointed that he was wrong.

"Come on Jim. Get up and ready for school! Spock doesn't like you being late."

McCoy was surprised to see Jim hurrying out of bed. "I'll be ready in a minute," Jim said and went inside the bathroom.

oOo

As soon as they were finished with the breakfast McCoy said, "Now let's get you to school."

Jim looked shocked at McCoy, "You're not planning on following me to school are you?" Jim asked worried.

McCoy smiled brightly. "Of course I am son. How else are you going to find your classroom as you got amnesia?"

"Well you can just explain to me where it is and I'm sure I can find it," Jim smiled innocently, but for just a second McCoy could see a sparkle in his eyes that said otherwise.

"Sorry son. Since it's like your first day at school I want to be there for you on your first day."

For just a second Jim looked disappointed but he hurried to hide it, but sadly McCoy had noticed it. Got ya kid! McCoy thought.

There goes my genius plan, Jim thought. But no way would he let Bones win. So he had to suffer for awhile. At least till he thought of a good way to get out of this mess without risking being spanked anyway than this would be all for nothing.

"Okay Doc. Show me where the school is."

McCoy got surprised once again. He really thought that the kid had bolted by now. The kid was really a very stubborn kid.

McCoy held out his hand. Jim looked questioningly at it. "Come on, hold my hand."

"O no way Bo… Doc! I'm not a baby! I don't need anyone to hold my hand! I'm tw… fourteen and I know how to drive!"

"Sorry but as long as you are on board this ship you have to hold my hand, while you're walking on the corridors. It's too dangerous for you here to be on your own and since you tend to wander off I better hold your hand so not to lose you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You're really paranoid. You know that?"

"Humor me," McCoy didn't give up and Jim reluctantly took his hand. He was so embarrassed when he noticed his crew looking fondly at him holding his guardian's hand. When I get back to normal. I promise you Bones you're going to suffer big time! Jim thought.

oOo

At the conference room they were greeted by Spock. "Doctor McCoy, Jim. Come inside. The class will start in 2 minutes and 43,732 seconds."

Jim rolled his eyes and McCoy too. McCoy went his attention to Jim. "Now be a good boy Jim and behave. You won't like the consequences if I hear otherwise. Remember to pay attention. If you don't I'll find out in your report when I check in with Spock."

Jim looked shocked at him, "What? You can't be serious? How many teenagers do you know that can pay that kind of attention for so long?"

"Let's see… Spock how many Vulcan children survived?"

Spock was about to answer, but Jim stopped him. "I meant human teenagers bo… Doc."

"O I don't know I don't have any children myself. Well I expect you to pay attention. It'll only be fair to Spock as he as a Captain takes the time to teach you. Now you better go take your seat. I guess the class starts in a few second."

"In 3,93973 seconds Doctor." McCoy rolled his eyes again and left. But not without noticing the dredded look on Jim's face first. He was sure that the kid wouldn't survive one hour. He was sure that he would win and very soon.

oOo

Jim was bored to death. He tried to keep attention, but it was too boring. But he smiled brightly at the thought, that he had the recorder in his pocket. He was happy that he'd woken up in the middle of the night and got that idea. He went to his quarters to get it. He could later get it into the computer and let it do his report for him. Jim you are brilliant, Jim thought with a smile. He was going to win!

oOo

McCoy waited and waited for his charge. He couldn't believe that the kid hadn't broken down yet. Hours later after Jim had done his homework he was surprised to get the reports from his kid. And he got even more surprised when he checked it with Spock and that it turned out to be right. McCoy wondered how the kid did that.

oOo

Days later.

McCoy couldn't believe that the kid hadn't broken down yet. Even that he'd overdone it with treating him like a little kid. He'd even started to read him bedtime stories, he had claimed to Jim that he'd read that it was a good way to bond with your child even that the child was a teenager.

oOo

Jim was starting to get really tired of this game. He hated to be treated like a little kid. He was sickened that he started to like Bones tucking him in and reading him bedtime stories. He never had a father that did that for him. And the worst part was; he was starting to love Bones as a father. Bones was his best friend and not his father for crying out loud! He had to think and fast. Suddenly he had an idea. He hoped it would work and that Bones had forgotten all about his threat or it was all for nothing.

As he was with Spock at the engineering for a class about engineering, he made sure he was close to a ledge. He knew it was risky, but it had to be real.

"Jim, move away from the ledge."

Jim let it look like he was going to do as he was told and then made it look like he tripped. He fell down; he thought he made sure he didn't fall to hard on the ground. He failed and hit hard on the floor especially his head.

"Jim!"

When Spock arrived at his side he was unconscious and bleeding from a gash on the back of his head. Scotty hurried to the intercom. "Doctor McCoy and medical team to the engineering STAT!"

oOo

McCoy felt some kind of dejavue. When he heard the intercom and when he arrived at the engineering and once again saw Spock and Scotty hovering over a small figure.

He attended the wound on Jim's head. The boy wasn't lucky this time. He got a concussion. He was placed on a gurney and brought to the sickbay. This time McCoy was worried sick about Jim's health. The gash was really deep and he had to get the boy in surgery.

Hours later Jim woke up with a major headache. He got annoyed when he found out that he had bandages around his head. He was about to take it off. "Don't you dare to remove the bandages or I'll tie you to the bed!"

"O come on Bones! You know I hate these things!"

"Bones?" McCoy smiled brightly. He finally got the kid. He'd won.

"Why shouldn't I call you Bones? I've called you that since I first met you."

McCoy looked thoughtful at the kid. "Yeah you're right. Well get some rest. As soon as you're well again. We'll have the discussion about you disobeying me. You won't get out of a spanking this time son."

Jim looked horrified at him. "Spanking? Why would you spank me? I didn't do anything."

McCoy looked worried at Jim. The kid really looked and sounded like he couldn't really remember what had happened. And the head injury could have caused it.

"What is the last thing you remember, before you woke up here in sickbay?"

Jim looked thoughtful. "You asking me to go to our quarters and stay there and not to go to the gym for a week because of my injured arm," Jim said while looking at his arm. He looked surprised at the arm. "Why isn't it swollen?"

"Because it happened days ago. The swelling has disappeared."

"Days?"

"Yes days. You had an accident and hid your head badly. I had to get you to the surgery."

"O that's why my head hurts. So can I get out of here now?"

"No sorry. You have to stay here for a few days."

"But…"

"Sorry Jim, but no buts."

Jim couldn't help but to pout.

oOo

Days later Jim hadn't given McCoy any signs that he'd been faking his memory lost once again. Since it really looked like Jim couldn't remember what he'd done wrong so McCoy couldn't punish him for it. But he was sure that he soon would be forced to even when he didn't like it. As he knew that Jim couldn't stay out of trouble for long. And it came sooner as he thought…

McCoy had send Jim to his room and asked to wait for him. As the Enterprise was on its way to the medical space station they had to make a stop for supplies. Jim wanted to go with them on the planet, but McCoy had said no. He had sneaked down anyway and was almost kidnapped to be sold to a childless rich family. But luckily Spock was able to stop them and get them into custody.

oOo

Jim wasn't a happy camper. All the things he'd done to get out of a spanking, for what? Now he was in the same situation. Sadly he couldn't use the amnesia thing to get out of this mess. That wouldn't work third time he was sure. Now he was afraid that his butt was toast for sure.

He went pale when he heard a knock on his door. He knew that he had no choice but to let Bones in. "Come in."

McCoy took a seat on Jim's bed. He made a sign for Jim to take a seat beside him and he reluctantly did.

"You got to believe me. I'm not liking what I'm about to do. But what you did was very dangerous and I can't let you get away with it without a punishment." With that McCoy got Jim over his knees and started instantly the spanking with his hand.

"Don't SWAT ever do something SWAT like this again SWAT or I promise you SWAT you'll be over my knees again SWAT."

Jim thought the spanking was over, but he got a shock of his life when he could feel Bones hand on his waist band. "No! Please!"

"Sorry but what you did was very reckless. You need to be thought a lesson so you'll think twice before your action," with that he pulled Jim's pants and briefs down to his knees and then continued the spanking.

Jim did his best not to cry. He didn't want Bones to get the satisfaction. But after twenty or so swats, well at least it felt like that many, he couldn't take it any longer. He sobbed and sobbed. And said he was sorry over and over again.

When McCoy could feel that Jim really had learned a lesson and that he was being honest to him he stopped. He pulled the boy's briefs and pants back up and got the boy gently on his lap. He made sure that his backside didn't come in contact with his lap. He hugged him and made soothing noises. "Shh, shh son. It's over. I forgive you, but please don't do that again. I was afraid that I lost you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you."

Jim fell asleep on McCoy's lap. McCoy enjoyed the father/son moment and for now he didn't want to let go. But when his own backside started to ache he got his kid in bed on his stomach. He changed him into pajamas and he was surprised that the boy didn't wake up. He tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room. He hoped that he wouldn't have to spank him again, but he knew better.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. McCoy Friend and Guardian of a Wayward Captain Part 3 of 3

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Mention of spanking

A/N: Thank you for those who has reviewed my story.

When Jim woke up he couldn't understand why his backside was hurting. Then it suddenly came to him with full force. Bones had actually spanked him and bare at that. That was so not fair. He was still an adult even when his body wasn't. Yeah he knew it had been very risky to beam down on the planet by himself, but risky was his middle name beside Tiberius. He lived for the adrenaline rush that came with playing risky. He was shocked when Bones really made his threat a reality and near panic when he bared him. Though it had been very soothing how Bones had comforted him afterwards. No one besides his mother had done that after he'd been punished, well she had never spanked him, she only pulled his ears and she was fond of time outs. But Frank on the other hand, well let just say he was far from gentle and patient and he didn't believe in comfort only a hard hand to show his point. Actually Bones was the one that had been the first one to spank him. What Frank had done to him when he was really a kid was not spanking as in discipline it was abuse pure and simple. Though there had been one person that had threatened to give him one and almost did and that was Captain Pike and that was even when Jim was an adult. But then the attack from Nero came. Though after Jim got the command of the Enterprise officially, Captain Pike had told him if he got a report in the future that he'd misbehaved and not acting appropriate as a Captain, he could be sure that he was going to spank him. Even when Pike was sitting in a wheelchair he was still able to have a wayward Captain over his knees. So Jim was hoping that he wouldn't meet with Captain Pike again as long he was downsized. Since he had a feeling that Pike somehow would feel the need to spank him.

When Jim heard the door to his room opening he hurried to close his eyes. He could hear Bones footsteps coming his way to his bed. He got surprised when he could feel Bones gently stroking his hair away from his forehead. That reminded him of his mother. She did that a lot to show him maternal affection. If she only had known what Frank had done to him when he took care of Jim, while she was on a mission with Starfleet, she would have retired in a heartbeat to be able to take care of him. Jim never wanted his mother to give up her dreams for him. So he did everything to hide it from her and the authorities and learned to tolerate strong pain. So it had surprised him that the spanking had hurt so much. He wondered if it was because his best friend, which he embarrassingly saw more as a father figure now than a friend, had done it. In the end of the spanking when he'd told Bones that he was sorry over and over again, he meant it. He remembered the terrified look Bones had when Spock told him that he'd almost been kidnapped and sold to strangers. He took him in his arms and hugged him for dear life and told him over and over again how happy he was that Spock was able to rescue him. And then he'd demanded to check him over at sickbay to make sure he was alright. Jim had argued all he could to be spared to go to sickbay once again, but Bones had sadly not taking no for an answer. As soon as Bones was sure he was alright came the anger. He had yelled so much at him that Bones' face had turned red. He told him to go to his room and that he'd be there as soon as he had calmed down, since he didn't want to punish him while he was angry. Jim had hoped that he'd calmed so much down that he wouldn't spank him, but sadly not. And now he could feel the affect of it.

Jim's thoughts were interrupted by Bones softly saying, "Jim. Time to wake up son. We'll be at the medical space station in a few hours."

Jim's eyes opened in a flash. "Really?" Jim rubbed his eyes so to let Bones think he'd just woken up.

"Yes son we are. Scotty was able to speed up the warp drive so we'll be able to arrive there sooner. We also got a message from Captain Pike. He's at the medical space station for his own exams. He wanted me to tell you he's looking forward to see you again and to tell you that he hasn't forgotten his promise to you."

Jim looked shocked at the news about Pike. "What? He can't be there, he just can't."

Bones looked confused at him. "What did he promise you? Looks like you're not happy about his promise."

"Nothing. Just forget it. I'm sure he's just teasing me. How did he react to the news about my situation?"

Bones smiled smugly. "Well he said that your size now matches with your adolescence behavior."

Jim just pouted, for once in his life he didn't know how to respond to a remark like that.

Bones ruffled Jim's hair. "Come on son. Time for a shower and get ready for a new day. I had planned to ground you to your room today, but since it could be your last day as a teenager I won't. But I warn you! You better behave or you will get a time out in a corner!" Bones said while holding his finger at him.

"Don't worry Bones. My butt knows that you mean it." Jim said standing up and rubbed his sore backside. "I can't believe you actually spanked me and bare at that!"

"You knew the consequences kid. And it had to be bare. First of all because it's the first time I'd spanked anyone, I wanted to make sure it didn't end up as a beating instead of discipline. And second what you did was very dangerous and you could have been killed by your stunt."

Bones guided Jim gently out of bed and pushed him toward the bathroom and gave him a gentle swat on his backside. "OW!" Came the reaction from Jim.

"McCoy! Don't you think you've spanked me enough?"

"That wasn't a spanking kid. You most know that by now after last night. It was just a gentle swat. Don't be a baby. Now go get ready. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

At breakfast Jim wasn't able to sit comfortably not even the soft pillow helped much. "Bones can't you give me something to get the pain in my backside to disappear?"

"Sorry Jim no can do. The pain is a part of the punishment. Now eat up. I've planned something for us to do together while we're waiting to arrive at the medical station."

"What did you plan?" Jim asked curiously.

"It's a surprise Jim."

Jim did everything he could to make Bones to tell him, but with no luck.

oOo

Jim was wondering if Bones was pulling his leg when he showed him a strange big empty room. What could they possibly do together in that room? "Bones what are we doing here? So, you want me to get bored to death?"

"Humor me Jim. You'll find out in a few seconds. I remember you mentioning that you love horses. I thought we could take a ride." Jim looked at Bones like he was plane crazy. "hm Bones you know we're on the Enterprise which is a spaceship right?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, Jim."

"There's no horses on this spaceship. Are you suffering from space madness or something? So how do you think we can go horseback riding? And in this boring room I might add," Jim said to Bones like one would do to a man that didn't have all his faculties intact.

"Hey watch it kid. Use that tone with me again and you will know how they discipline children in the old days who'd bad mouthed their parent!"

Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance. "As you know I've already experienced it. Which I still think is so unfair of you. You're my friend and not my dad and you had no right to spank me!"

"I didn't mean spanking Jim. I meant washing your mouth with soap. And by the way, I do have the right to discipline you since I am your guardian, and at the moment I am more a parent to you than your friend. And I have a feeling you feel the same thing too."

Jim looked at McCoy with his mouth opened as soon as he heard about washing his mouth with soap. Jim hated that he once again didn't know how to respond. He was used to have the last word with Bones but lately it was Bones who had it. And he didn't like that one bit. And he didn't want to admit that to his friend or that he was right that he was more a parent to him now than his friend.

"Okay. I'm sorry how I talked to you, but why do you think we'll be able to ride a horse?"

"Well Jim for your information. This room is not a normal room. It's a magic room…"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Come on Bones. I was turned into a teenager not into a toddler. I know that magic doesn't exist or that fairytales are real."

"No sadly you weren't turned into a toddler. I have a feeling that you'd be easier to control if you were. Please Jim, just humor me. Describe a landscape you want to ride in and describe two horses you love to see and ride on."

"Okay just to humor you I will." Jim then described it. And suddenly a landscape and two horses appeared. Jim looked at it with shock. "H-how i-is that p-possible? A-am I-I still sleeping? I-I must be."

Bones smiled brightly at his kid. Happy that he for once was able to surprise the kid this much. "No you're awake and this is not a dream."

Jim went to the big beautiful black stallion and clapped it gently. "Then how is it possible? I can feel the horse and it smells like a horse. Are we still on the Enterprise?"

"Yes we are and we're still in the room. So do you still think you're going to be bored to death?"

Jim shook his head. "But how is this possible Bones?"

"As I said kid, it's magic."

"Aw come on Bones, there must be a logical explanation and as you know I don't believe in magic. Please tell me," Jim said without leaving his eyes from the black stallion.

McCoy made a face when he heard the word logic. "I think you've spent too much time with Spock. Just believe me on this Jim, its magic and boring logic has nothing to do with it. Come on let's take a ride before it's too late."

McCoy didn't need to say that twice, Jim hurried to climb on the horse, but he suddenly winched when his backside came in contact with the saddle.

"O I forgot about that son," Bones said and then asked for a softest saddled in the whole universe out loud and suddenly the hard saddled under Jim's backside changed to a very soft saddle. Jim let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Bones. At first I was afraid you wanted to torture me to ride on a hard saddle with my already sore backside."

"I may be mean sometimes, but I'm not evil," McCoy said and then went on the white stallion.

Jim was already long gone with his horse before McCoy was even on the saddle. "Damn kid! Jim, wait for me!" McCoy hurried to catch up with the kid. It took some time but at last he was able to. "Next time you wait for me or I promise you that the fun will be over before you can say the word Bonanza."

"Aw come on Bones don't be a spoilsport. Last one to the creek is a loser!" Jim said a rode as fast as he could laughing all the way.

"The kid will be the death of me sooner or later!" McCoy said and hurried after his kid. And he didn't like the smug smile the boy had on his face when he arrived last at the creek.

"What took you so long Bones? Or should I say loser?"

McCoy frowned, "Watch it kid or I will wish for some soap," he said firmly but then his face softened to let Jim know he was kidding.

They took a break at the creek and McCoy was surprised that Jim agreed to play catch. The laughed and had fun. If bystanders that didn't know them witnessed it they would believe that they were father and son having fun together.

After they'd been riding what felt like hours, which really was only one hour, Dr. McCoy was hailed by Captain Spock. Jim was disappointed when they had to leave. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun like he had here with Bones. Spock didn't mention why Bones and him had to get to the bridge right away, but Jim had a feeling why. They'd arrived at the medical station. He had mixed feelings about it. He hoped that they would be able to help him so he finally could be himself again, but he dreaded the tests and the hypos that he knew he would get. And he was also afraid that they wouldn't be able to help him. What then? What was going to happen to him? Would Bones really want to continue to be his friend and guardian? Probably not because he was a rebellious teenager, he knew that. Even if he would try his best to behave properly he couldn't. Something in him was wild and he'd always had trouble to control it. And that's why he'd been in lot of trouble with Frank over and over again, when he was a teenager the first time around. If Bones would keep being his guardian, would he start to be more like Frank when he got annoyed of his teenage rebelliousness? He had a feeling he wasn't, but the fear was still there.

McCoy noticed the worried look on his boy's face. He placed his right arm gently around Jim's shoulder. "Don't worry son. No matter what happens on the medical station I promise everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure that you will be well taking care of and that's by me and no one else. You're stuck with me kid no matter if you're a child or an adult I'll always be there for you. I promise. I love you son and never forget that!" Jim looked up at Bones and noticed that he meant what he said and then smiled back at him. "Thanks dad. I love you too."

McCoy was speechless when Jim called him dad. It warmed his heart. He had a feeling he was going to miss this kid when he turned back to an adult. Even though this kid was a handful, but he for sure would miss him. So as he didn't know what to say he did the only thing he knew how to respond to Jim's acceptance of him being his father and that was to hug his son for dear life. To let Jim know that he was happy about it and Jim hugged him back. Both of them had tears in their eyes out of happiness and joy.

oOo

They both left the room reluctantly and headed to the bridge. Fearing the unknown what was going to happen at the medical space station. Suddenly McCoy could feel a young hand grabbing his hand. He looked to the owner of the youth's hand and saw Jim smiling nervously. McCoy gave Jim's hand a gentle squeeze. Then Jim rubbed his backside with his other hand. "You know Jim. If people ask you why your backside is sore you can tell them it's because you've been riding. And you won't be lying."

Jim smiled. "Yeah you're right. Thanks, it would be to embarrassing if I didn't know how to respond if people should ask me about it. I for sure don't want them to know why it really hurts. So you're not going to tell anyone?"

"No I'm not Jim. It's between you and me. No one will know, I promise."

"Thanks… but what if the doctors at the station somehow needs to see my bare backside cause of medical reasons? And if they can see the hand prints?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I don't think there's anything to see. But to be on the safe side we can go to the sickbay first to check. If there are I promise I'll make sure they'll disappear."

"The pain too?" Jim asked hopefully.

"No sorry. You still need to learn the lesson."

Jim pouted at that.

Jim was relieved, when he looked at his backside in the mirror of the restroom that there were no visually signs of the spanking, so he didn't need to get his backside exposed to Bones again. He left the restroom of the sickbay and went to McCoy. "No signs Bones. Let's go to the bridge."

"Good kid. I'm happy for ya."

"So no chance to convince you to help me get rid of the pain?"

"No. You can plea all you want, but it'll only be waist of your time and energy."

Jim pouted once again. "What a friend you are."

oOo

As they both entered the bridge from the turbo lift they were greeted by Spock. "We will arrive at the Cochrane medical space station in 4,482367 minutes."

"Thank you Spock," McCoy said. Jim couldn't get a word out of worry. He wanted to take Bones' hand again, but he didn't want his crew to notice how worried and childish he was. So he tried hard to be brave.

As soon as they arrived at the station they were greeted by the head chief doctor. "Welcome to Cochrane medical space station. I'm looking forward to meet the former Captain that is now a teenager again. I've never heard of something like this happening before. I hope we will be able to help him, so that he can return back to his old life and back to his duty as active Captain."

"So do we Doctor," Spock said.

oOo

Spock followed McCoy and Jim to the transporter room. "Please Spock come join us. I want you to come. I'd be happy to have you beside me along with Bones when they exam me and uses me as a Guinea pig."

"I cannot see the logic in you feeling happy for me being there or that they will use you as a Guinea pig, since you are not. But as you want me to be there it is the logical way for me to say yes."

Jim smiled brightly. "Thanks Spock. I'm happy to have you as my friend. I know I'm going to feel safe to know that you and Bones will be there for me."

Spock nodded and then bowed his head and went on the transporter platform along with Bones and Jim.

Spock said the word energize and then everything went black for a few seconds.

oOo

Jim stood nervous in front of a very stern man who was sitting in a wheelchair. Captain Pike had asked to talk to Jim alone before his ongoing tests.

"Do you remember what I told you before you left on your five year mission, Jim?"

"Y-yes."

Pike nodded. "Good. I heard you did a dangerous stunt yesterday. You were almost kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder…"

"You can't spank me for that! You said you would if I ever did something inappropriate as a Captain. But at that moment and now I'm not the active Captain, Spock is!"

"True, but what you did on the planet that caused you to be downsized you were still the active Captain. And what you did there was inappropriate. You could have been badly hurt or worse died! For that you deserve a spanking!"

Jim gulped. He so didn't want to get another spanking in so short period of time. He couldn't help but to rub his sore butt. He hoped that Pike didn't notice him winching at the contact. Though he was disappointed when he noticed the smug smile Pike gave him.

"I see. Looks like someone already did blister your hide. Good. Then I don't need to since you've already been punished. Though not because what you did on that planet where you were downsized. I promise you that I am going to punish you as soon as you are back to your old self!"

"No one spanked me! I got a sore backside from riding for hours in the holodeck! Please don't tell Bones that Spock told me about it. Bones wants me to believe that the room is magical."

"Holodeck. I've heard of that and don't worry your secret is safe with me. I wonder if it'll be damned like the TV was in the old days. Well son you can't fool me. I know the signs of spanking. Now we better not let the doctors wait much longer. Good luck kid."

oOo

Jim had thought that it only would take a few hours and then it all would be over. But he had to spend weeks on that medical station. Him who had a phobia with doctors and hospitals. He felt like being tortured by the doctors and nurses with their different kinds of hypos and other horrible stuff. At the moment he really felt like a Guinea pig. He was happy when McCoy finally insisted that he took charge. Still he hated that Bones' had to do the different things to him, but at least he wasn't a stranger he trusted him. He was really happy that Spock and Bones were there for him. It strangely helped his nerves when Spock gave him lectures of Vulcan History when he was prodded at by Bones. He was also able to zoom out the pain.

After some weeks of tests they were ready to try some methods to turn him back to an adult. Jim got disappointed every time when it failed. After almost a month had past they gave up.

It was a very sad boy Bones and Spock took with them back to the Enterprise along with Captain Pike. When the boy saw a chance he ran as fast away from the adults as he could. He ran and ran. Finally he ended up at his own quarters the one he wasn't allowed to be in on his own, but he didn't care. He jumped up on his bed and buried his head in his pillow and cried his heart out.

In the transporter room McCoy was about to ran after his charge but Pike stopped him. "Let the boy have some time alone. He needs to digest a lot." McCoy nodded. "You're right he does."

"The sensors are registering him in his Captain quarters. I will let a security guard stand outside his quarters."

McCoy couldn't be angry at the kid for going to his old quarters. He was just happy to know where he was.

"Dr. McCoy. While Jim is digesting the whole thing, you and I need to talk about the kid's future and who's going to take care of him."

"There isn't much to talk about Captain Pike. I'm going to adopt him."

"Sorry Dr. McCoy it's not that easy. Let's get to a more private place to talk."

They went to McCoy's office and Spock went to the bridge.

oOo

"I know you want to adopt him, but don't you think that Jim deserves to be raised by a mother and a father? He needs stability and discipline and lot's of it. Is it really a life for a teenager on a space ship? And all the danger the boy would face."

"I will retire if I have to! There are many children who are raised by a single parent and most of them are doing fine. I love the boy as if he was my own son. Please don't take him away from me!"

"Good to hear that you love him. But the Enterprise wasn't built to have families as in children living permanently on board. So are you really up for retiring? Do you really want to give up your dreams because of a teenager?"

"Yes!"

"What if you later on regret it and let it out on the boy?"

"I won't and I promise. And by the way, working on a spaceship has never been my big dream. I always dreamt about having kids and lot of them. It's only because of my divorce I joined Starfleet. Though I've started to love working on a spaceship. But taking care of my child is more important to me than being on the Enterprise. But I think the Starfleet should consider building spaceships where the crews' families can be with them. Then the children don't have to be separated from their parents for so long."

"You're right, but they have to expect that they will be facing danger and they have to make sure that they really want to risk it. I'll let Starfleet know. And I promise I'll will talk to them and plead to them to let you adopt Jim and still be allowed to stay on the Enterprise. If we succeed maybe someday other crew member will be allowed to have their kids on board.

"Thank you Captain. I'll wait to tell Jim till I'm sure that I'm allowed to adopt him."

"Good idea. I'll talk to them right away, so you don't have to wait to long."

oOo

McCoy paced nervously around his office waiting for news from Pike. He was happy when Pike finally showed up. It had felt like an eternity. "So what is the verdict Captain Pike?"

"Congratulation Daddy McCoy it's a boy!" Pike smiled brightly.

McCoy smiled brightly too at the news. "Really? I'm allowed to adopt Jim?"

"Yes really."

"Great! So when do we have to leave the Enterprise. Or do they want me to stay till they find a new CMO?"

"As soon as you arrive to Earth."

McCoy nodded sadly. He was really going to miss working on the Enterprise and its crew even Spock.

"But as soon as the Enterprise has had some adjustments and you've signed some papers you are both free to go back on board on the Enterprise if you still want to."

oOo

McCoy couldn't wait to get to Jim and tell him the good news. The kid for sure could use some good news after all he'd been through.

When McCoy went into Jim's room he heard a young voice say, "Go away!"

McCoy didn't care. His boy needed him even though the boy didn't know it himself. He sat on Jim's bed and got the protesting boy on his lap and hugged him. After a few minutes Jim stopped resisting and wrapped his arms around McCoy's neck and cried his heart out once again. He didn't care how childish he behaved at the moment.

"Shh, shh son. I'll be here for you."

McCoy waited to tell Jim the news till he had calmed down and that he was sure that Jim was able to comprehend what he was going to tell him.

"Are you sure Bones? Do you really want to adopt me? You know that I'm a handful, even I know it."

"Yes I am sure. You are stuck with me kid. To me you're already my son. I don't need some papers that say I'm legally your father, but of course we better get it on papers if there for some reason should come someone to claim you as their child."

Jim for the first time in weeks smiled brightly. "I love you dad!"

McCoy returned the hug. "I love you too."

"But please don't ever spank me again!"

"Only if you behave I won't."

"But Dad…"

"No buts!"

The End

A/N: Since Star Trek 2009 is AU I made them invent the holodeck sooner in this story.


End file.
